


Freinds from the past

by Silverwolf808



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwolf808/pseuds/Silverwolf808
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans's best freind from before the war has returned and she knows about the timelines!<br/>Will this relationship end in tragedy and sadness, or happiness and romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the underground

**Author's Note:**

> Um if you wanna see the pictures for later chapters, look on my account on wattpad

Toriel's POV

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I heared screaming "is it another fallen human?" I thought to myself I walk downstairs to check what it was and found two girls dodging that flower's attacks quite gracefully. The older one had silver hair with a red streak and brown eyes, was wearing tennis shoes, shorts, and a black jacket and was dodging the flowers attacks. The other child had short light brown hair with squinted eyes, was wearing a blue and purple striped sweater, and was dogging the attacks as well following the older girl's example. He then surrounded their souls with his bullets. The older girl looked like she was going to do something until I then shot a fireball at him and the attacks disappeared. "What a horrible creature.""What's your name?" The older one asked "My name is toriel." She answered. "What's yours my children ?" "My name is rose and this is frisk"I heared the girl say. "Follow me we shall go to my home. Do you prefer butterscotch or cinnamon. I heard the older girl discussing with the younger child. "We would like butterscotch." "Then I shall make you some pie when we get home my child." I told her. I then clear all the puzzles and head into the house. I show them to their room and they thanks me and rose says that she wants to sleep so I leave to make the pie.

Rose's POV

Toriel had left the room and I collapsed on my bed while frisk sat down on the bed next to me. We have been friends for a while after you took her in. She was lost, didn't have any parents, and was mute. I could understand sign language so it wasn't that hard to communicate. "Hey frisk why don't we get some sleep ok? I asked her. "Ok" she signed to me. I watched her as she layed down and fell asleep. I start to remember why we even came here.

flash back 

Frisk and I were planing on taking a hike up mt. Ebott. When we were hiking up we found a cave and disided to explore it. We found a hole and tried to look in. I was telling her the legend of mt. ebott when we tripped on a root and fell. Flash back end . I decide to sleep myself and close my eyes. When I wake up I see frisk is sleeping next to me like she always does. Ever sense I found her she always liked sleeping next to me for some reason. I always assumed it was one of those nightmares that she had every now and then and being near me somehow makes them stop. I smell something tasty and decide to wake frisk. When I try to wake her she starts to grumble until I tell her that toriel might be done with our pie. Then she jolts up and tells me to get out of bed. I start to giggle while I get out of the bed. As we walk down the stairs we see our pie on the table and we both take a piece. As I bite into my piece I see frisk smiling happily and wolfing down the pie. I internally giggle and start copying her. We start exploring the house and see toriel reading in the library. We startle her by sneaking up on her. I wanted to ask her how to exit the ruins so we could go home. "Um toriel do you know how to leave the ruins?" Toriel' face darkened. "Please wait here my children." Toriel said. We wait in that room for one minute until I get suspicious. I tell frisk to come with me and she follows me. We go to where toriel is and saw her infront of a door. "Toriel!" I yelled. "What are you doing!? Isn't that our way out!?" I am still yelling at her. "Prove to me that you two are strong enough to survive!" I heard toriel say. The battle started and toriel immediately sent fireballs hurling at you. Frisk of course dodged them gracefully and with ease but me on the other hand was having a hard time dodging them. When I first saw my soul I almost laughed. Some people said that I have a heart of gold but I didn't think it would be so literal. My soul was a gold color with some faint green, yellow, and red surrounding it, but that was a long, long time ago. Frisk's soul was a deep red color and was quite pretty. After a mater of dodging it was our turn. We chose mercy and we spared toriel and she let us pass. She also gave us phones which I was quite grateful for. We finally exited the door after saying our good byes and continued on our journey, but when I was exiting the door I faintly heard her say, "Please don't come back."

 

"wow it sure is weird around here. It like nothing's changed" I thought. Me and frisk walked for a few seconds until I yelled, "Who's there!?" My magic activated automatically a red flame substance came out of my right eye as I hid frisk behind my back with a questionable look on her face. "I'll explain later." I quickly tell her. As I focus on the person infront of us I realized that he was a skeleton! He surprisingly looks very familiar but you can't put your finger on his name. "Woah! Don't you know how to greet a new pal!?" I heared the skeleton say with the slightest bit of worry in his voice. 

Sans's POV

"Woah! Don't you know how to greet a new pal!?" I yelled. I was a slight bit worried knowing that the human had magic. There was something about her though. She felt so familiar yet I was sure I haven't met her before. The flame in her eye calms and eventually goes away as she apologizes. "I am so sorry I didn't, I thought-! She started panicking until I put a finger up to her lips and stop her mid-scentence. I slightly chuckle when I see her blush. "It's ok. I'm sure you were just using your instincts." I said calmly. I move away my finger and say, "Now, slow down with those sentences now, umm, never caught your name there kiddo."

Rose's POV

I was just about to finish my sentence, when he brings his finger to my lips. I felt my face heat up a little. "It's ok. I'm sure you were just using your instincts." He said. He then moves his finger away from my lips and says,"Now, slow down with those sentences now, umm, never caught your name there kiddo." So, I am slightly pissed. I am very old and definitely not a kid anymore though I am on the short side. I do have the physical age of 16 but I am definitely not a kid! "Um hello you still there." I heared the skeleton say. "Oh I'm sorry I must have spaced out for a few seconds I'm rose and this is frisk." I said all while looking a frisk. I looked back at Sans who seemed to be angry cause his eyesockets were totally black. I took a step back all the while keeping frisk behind myself. My magic was starting to activate when I heared a loud voice saying, "SANS ARE YOU EVEN KEEPING WATCH FOR ANY HUMANS." I quickly turn around seeing a giant skeleton in front of me. "SANS IS THIS A HUMAN!" I heard the big skeleton say. "Hi there! Can you tell us your name?" I asked. "I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS and that is my brother sans AND I SHALL CAPRURE YOU." The names papyrus and sans ring in my head. why did it sound so familiar. I tried to remember and get slight memories. Wait a sec he did say capture right? Omg he did. I just picked up frisk and just started running. 

Sans's POV

As soon as I hear the name frisk I immediately tense up but then why did rose sound so familiar to him. I feel like I'm forgetting something. Something extremely important. But I just couldn't come up with a solution to this.


	2. The return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be a lot of singing in this one. Also sorry for the grammar errors. Kinda hard to see them when your a dumb 6th grader

Hey guys just going to say there's going to be a lot of singing in this one.

Rose's POV

I picked up frisk and ran like there was no tomorrow and there probably wouldn't be if I let him catch us. I probably ran as fast as an Olympic runner maybe even faster. I looked down under my arm to look at frisk and she signed to me "how are you going so fast!?" "I'll tell you once were away from here." I make it all the way to the middle of the forest. I can't believe that their still trying to break that barrier, I thought they would have given up already. King asgore is pretty determined I'll tell you that "Ok frisk I'm going to show you something that I've never shown any human before." I told frisk. I snapped my fingers and I started to glow. Suddenly this glass like substance surrounded me while I transformed. My eyes turned from brown to a pinkish red, my shorts well just stayed the same, my jacket turned into a cloth vest like clothing, my t shirt turned into a tank top, a pair of wolf ears and a wolf tail appeared, a pair of black headphones appeared on my head, and a black cross necklace appeared around my neck. I felt my magic blazing out of my right eye so I covered it with my hand. The substance broke and frisk just looked at me amazed. Though I wouldn't be surprised if she was just amazed to see me with wolf ears

Sans's POV

Why do I feel like i know her!? I've never met her before in any of the timelines. She does remind me of someone but who was it. I came out of my hiding place and she immediately turned around and growled at me. "Woah calm down there tiger!" I yelled. "Why are you here and what do you want with us" She yelled coldly as her silver hair blew in the wind under the "moonlight". "Hey I won't hurt you." I said trying to calm her down as I get closer. "Why don't you come to my house ok." I said.

Rose's POV

I start trusting this skeleton a little more but that doesn't mean I will follow him. He reminds me of an old friend he even has the same name as him. They are probably the same person though, but I still need to be harsh to him for frisk's sake. If anything bad happened to her I would never forgive myself. I probably messed up the time line very badly. "Fine I'll trust you, but if you betray us I will eliminate you!" I said fiercely forgetting to cover my eye so my magic was flaming out quite literally. "Here grab my hand I know a short cut." He said calmly. I grabbed frisk's hand and she smiled at me, but when I grabbed sans's hand my face became dusted with pink. I looked at his face and it was dusted with blue 'kind of like a blueberry,' I thought to my self. He teleported to his house. It was pretty big. When we walked in I saw Papyrus making something in the kitchen. "What's he making?" I asked sans while he was closing the door. "He's making spaghetti, but I recommend not eating it, it's practically inedible." He whispered. Papyrus turned around and shouted, "WOWIE SANS! IT'S A HUMAN, TWO OF THEM TO BE EXACT" Papyrus yelled. I remembered a little trick that I used against anyone and everyone when I was hungry and since he was making spaghetti it seemed appropriate. "We know how to make spaghetti." I said calmly. Sans and frisk just stared at me giving me the "what the hell was that" kind of look. I don't blame them though I did say it quite randomly. Suddenly I heared papyrus yell "SANS WE MUST PROTECT THIS HUMAN AND THEIR COMPANION WITH OUR LIVES!". I started to giggle thinking 'I can't believe that worked!'. "HUMANS THE GREAT PAPYRUS WISHES FOR US TO HAVE A SLEEPOVER." I heard papyrus say. Frisk looked at me with her "puppy dog" eyes that she knew I couldn't say no to. "I don't see why not." I sighed. Frisk jumped happily up and down. I smirked if she was happy I was happy, it was always like that. 

Time skip brought to you by MTT resort

sans was about to start reading papyrus a story when frisk said that she wanted to sleep with papyrus and wanted me to sing a song. So I asked sans to move out of the chair while I was about to sing.

Kimi ga kureta mono from fairy tail

 

Sometimes, the joy in life makes these tears fall from my eyes

Sometimes, the sorrow eats at my soul, making me cry

I know, whatever hardships that I will come to face in my life,

I'll stay true to myself, always

There's a gentle wind that calls to my heart

Telling me that, "You're just fine the way you are"

So please, don't depart~

Every precious moment in this life we treasure

We'll keep in our hearts, this joy, these mem'ries we've made together

Embracing who we're meant to be

Like the colors of the sky, I'll start to blossom

I can feel the words that resonate deep within my heart

Thank you for loving me for "me

I watched as frisk and papyrus started to drift to sleep and smiled. That smile however was one of my special fake smiles to hide the familiar felling of sadness, nostalgia, and regret. 

Sans's POV

She had just finished singing and papyrus along with frisk had fallen asleep. I noticed she took off her headphones and had a crystal rose on a chain around her head. The rose was covering her eye and blocking her magic. "Um I'll get you a blanket." I said while slowly backing away. "There's no need I'm not even going to stay here anyways." She snapped at me. My face darkened. Was she going to leave the kid with us so she can leave! I felt my eye flickering in anger. We had agreed to let them stay here and live with us and how does she thank us! She abandons her kid with us and leaves. "How could you just abandon your kid here aren't you supposed to be their mother!?" I yelled at her. "Who ever said I was abandoning them." She said casually. "Also when did I ever say I was their mother." "The way you treat them is like how a mother would treat her child isn't it?" I asked her. "That's just the wolf in me, though who would just their sibling at a stranger's house?" She answered. "Though we may not be related in blood we are still siblings nonetheless, I found her at my doorstep and raised her. Why would I abandon her after all I've done to save her!?" She yelled at me. I wasn't expecting this at all. "I can't believe that you don't remember me, it's kind of heartbreaking really." I overheard her say as she walked out the door. "I'm going on a walk and don't even think about following me." I watched as she walked out the front door into the cold. What did she mean by not remembering?

Rose's POV

I put my headphones on and start walking along the snowy trail listening to music from some of my favorite anime's. Then a song came on from my playlist, a song that had some truth with me. I took off my patch and started to sing

Monster: imagine dragons 

Ever since I could remember,

Everything inside of me,

Just wanted to fit in (oh, oh, oh, oh)

I was never one for pretenders,

Everything I tried to be,

Just wouldn't settle in (oh, oh, oh, oh)

If I told you what I was,

Would you turn your back on me?

And if I seem dangerous,

Would you be scared?

I get the feeling just because

Everything I touch isn't dark enough

That this problem lies in me

As soon as the chorus began I felt my magic flashing red and blue and I was glitching in and out of my skeleton form. Though what I didn't know was that a pair of eyes was watching me

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,

I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.

A monster, a monster,

I've turned into a monster,

A monster, a monster,

And it keeps getting stronger.

Can I clear my conscience

If I'm different from the rest?

Do I have to run and hide? (oh, oh, oh, oh)

I never said that I want this,

This burden came to me,

And it's made its home inside (oh, oh, oh, oh)

If I told you what I was,

Would you turn your back on me?

And if I seem dangerous,

Would you be scared?

I get the feeling just because,

Everything I touch isn't dark enough

That this problem lies in me

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,

I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.

A monster, a monster,

I've turned into a monster,

A monster, a monster,

And it keeps getting stronger.

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,

I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.

A monster, a monster,

I've turned into a monster,

A monster, a monster,

And it keeps getting stronger.

It's been a while sense I was down here. Last time I was here I was only 12, well 12 demon years. In reality was probably a little bit older than 100. "Should I go visit undyne or monster kid first?" I asked myself. I chose to go to undyne's house first. I was walking towards her house when a blue spear came hurling towards me I immediately caught it taking 1 damage out of my 100. "Human prepare to die!" I knew that voice and tone anywhere. It was "undyne the undying", or so I called her. "Oh hey undyne long time no see." I shouted in my casual tone. She threw another spear at my head but I dodged it easily. "You'll never change will ya" I said. "Rose is that you!?" She asked me. "The one and only." I responded. She dropped her spear and tackled me in a hug. "Where have you been all these years!?" She asked me. "Well remember how I fell off a cliff and was never found?" I asked. She nodded. "Well the good news is that I stumbled and found and exit to mt ebott." I coninued. "What! That means we don't even need to break the barrier!" She yelled excitedly until, "But the bad news is I didn't even know what I was doing and found it by chance and that only small monsters can fit." "Oh." She said with disappointment. "Well why didn't you come back!?" She yelled at me. "I didn't know there was a way. Plus I had to take care of a kid." I said. "Well let's just tell everyone that your alive and well ok." She told me. "Yeah!" I replied to her. Before I left the underground aside from sans she was the closest person I had. If you look at it closely we were basically family. We went to the middle of town to tell everyone until, "Hey rose does sans know that your alive?" She questioned me. "Well he does but he doesn't remember me at all at least I don't think he does." I replied silently. "Also I have another question for you." She said. "Do you still have a crush on him?" I felt my face burn. Undyne was laughing so hard she nearly fell over. "I'll take that as a yes." She said wiping a fake tear from her eye. "Undyne!" I yelled at her. I could still feel my face burning. Little did I know the same thing was happening not to far from here


End file.
